Neon Genesis Evangeniol
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Segundo capítulo terminado!! Adelanto: Shinji "Zito" se toma TODA la cerveza de Masita y...
1. Default Chapter

Nota: los personajes de NGE no son míos -por mala suerte- , y los nombres de los personajes que aquí aparecen, aunque es una parodia, tampoco son míos. Otra cosa, si el contenido de éste los/las ofende, por favor no sigan leyendo. Mi objetivo es solamente que yo y Uds. pasen un rato divertido. No está de más avisar que soy argentina.y a veces nosotros hacemos cosas que no a todos les resultan divertido. Después no digan que no les avisé.  
  
Rei Langely Katsuragi se enorgullece en presentar:  
  
"Neon Génesis Evangeniol"  
  
Personajes:  
  
Shinji "Zito" Ikari Reiggae Ayanami Brasuka Langley Souryuu Masita Katsuragi  
  
Vamos con la historia:  
  
Shinji, alias "Zito", [Nota: el nombre de Shinji debe ser pronunciado /sinchi/, así es la correcta pronunciación, además, sino no tiene gracia] estaba en la cocina, leyendo la revista "Cosmopolitan", como siempre, para saber cómo evitar las arrugas de la segunda edad. En eso llega Brasuka, con su nuevo sombrero de frutas tropicales. Masita estaba en su habitación, haciendo un ranking sobre qué chabón la llamó más veces.  
  
Brasuka: ¡Oye chico, mirá el nuevo disco que me compré! Tiene el nuevo corte "Onda Onda", ¡y 'tá espectacular!"  
  
Shinji "Zito": Ay, Brasuka, no me molestes, que para esta nueva primavera tengo que estar espléndido.porque se va a venir la fiesta, ¡y van a estar todos!  
  
Brasuka: ¡Cierto! Ahí va a ser la ocasión perfecta pa' presentar mi nuevo baile carioca. ¡Es lo más!  
  
Masita: Chicos, ¿alguien sabe quién es Brad Pitt? Me llamó sólo cinco veces, no es para darle mucha importancia, ¿no?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Obvio que no, nena! ¡Como mínimo diez! ¿No-cierto, Brasuka?  
  
Brasuka: Ay, yo no sé. Porque todos los pibes con los que salí me decían que me saque mi sombrero porque les parecía ridículo. ¡Y yo no me lo saco ni mama'a! Por eso, no salí con muchos.  
  
Shinji "Zito": Vos tenés que hacer lo que ellos quieran, y así nunca te van a dejar.  
  
Brasuka (maliciosa): ¿Y vos como sabés tanto de ese tema?  
  
Shinji "Zito" (con sapitos en la cabeza): Experiencia, querida, experiencia.  
  
Masita: Bueno, ¿pero que hago con este Brad? No parece que sea lindo.nadie lo conoce.  
  
Shinji "Zito": Bueno, a Leonardo DiCaprio no lo conocía nadie hasta que salió con vos.y después se la transó a la Kate Winslet.¡¿cómo dejaste que un bomboncito como ese se te escapara?!  
  
Masita: Es que había bajado su nivel de llamadas de veinte a quince por día. Y estar con una dulzura como yo requiere sus sacrificios.  
  
Shinji "Zito" (agarrándole un cachete a Masita en forma de cariño): ¡Obvio, corazón!  
  
En eso, se escucha el timbre de la puerta. Shinji "Zito" va a atender, y entra Reiggae Ayanami, con sus habituales rastas que le llegaban a los hombros. Entra con un aire "bobmarleyista" y un poco hippie, caminando despacio y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tipo cargo. Shinji "Zito" la mira con desprecio, Brasuka se va a su cuarto, y a Masita se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Masita: ¡Reiggae! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Reiggae: ¡Buenísimo, man! Todo joya.  
  
Masita: ¡Me encanta tu estilo! Es tan.¡libre y diferente!  
  
Reiggae (la mira sin entender y levanta los dedos índice y el del medio, formando el símbolo de la paz): Libertad a las ballenas y a la ropa suelta  
  
Shinji "Zito": Ay, Reiggae, ¿no te bastó que los del colegio te digan que parecés un hombre vestida así? Tenés que ser más femenina  
  
Reiggae (tomando eso como un insulto): ¿Y a vos nunca te dijeron, Shinji "Zito", que parecés una mina?  
  
Shinji "Zito" (con una mirada triste y nostálgica): No, todavía no  
  
Reiggae (dándose cuenta que lo favoreció más que herirlo): Ah. ¿Dónde está Brasuka?  
  
Masita: En su cuarto, escuchando su nuevo disco  
  
Reiggae se dirige al cuarto de Brasuka, donde toca la puerta, y se escucha desde adentro la voz de la pelirroja  
  
Brasuka: ¿Quién es?  
  
Reiggae: Soy yo, Reiggae. Brasuka, tengo algo que mostrarte  
  
Brasuka: Mm.bueno, pasá  
  
Reiggae entra a la habitación, donde encuentra a Brasuka tirada en la cama, con los auriculares del discman puestos.  
  
Brasuka: ¿Qué querés?  
  
Reiggae: Mirá (le muestra revista "Rolling Stone", donde aparece el grupo Axé Bahia compartiendo tapa con Lenny Kravitz). La nota dice que van a hacer un recital a dúo el sábado que viene, y un amigo me regaló dos entradas. ¿Querés venir?  
  
Brasuka (como reflexionando en voz alta): ¿Y mostrarme en público con "ella" (en tono despreciativo)? Pero, es Axé Bahia, segura va a cantar Onda Onda.no puedo faltar. (A Reiggae) Acepto. ¿A qué hora y dónde?  
  
Reiggae (con un tono desafiante): Vos decís que es "Axé Bahia", pero también va a cantar Lenny Kravitz. Después no me digas que no te lo avisé.  
  
Brasuka: Ay, ya lo sé. ¿Acaso me viste cara de boluda?  
  
Reiggae: Si vamo' al caso.  
  
Brasuka: ¡Qué enferma que sos! Voy a hacer lo posible para soportar esa música que vos escuchás -si se le puede llamar música.  
  
Reiggae (sin darle bolilla a ese último insulto): Bueno, yo paso por acá el sábado a eso de las.seis menos cuarto.¿'ta bien?  
  
Brasuka: Sí. Ya me dijiste lo que me tenías que hacer. Ahora andate.  
  
Reiggae: No. Todavía no dijiste las palabras mágicas.  
  
Brasuka: No entiendo  
  
Reiggae (con una mirada de "claro, cómo vas a entender"): Quiero decir que no me agradeciste por haberte invitado al concierto.  
  
Brasuka: Ah.(murmura algo que no se entiende)  
  
Reiggae: ¿Qué dijiste? Otra vez  
  
Brasuka: ¡Dije "gracias! ¡Ahora andate!  
  
Reiggae: Sí, sí (se va, murmurando algo que sonó a un '¡desagradecida!')  
  
Afuera, Shinji "Zito" seguía leyendo, y Masita seguía haciendo el ranking. De repente, el muchacho (?) cierra la revista, y la tira al otro extremo de la habitación. Masita lo mira, pero vuelve su mirada a su trabajo como si fuera algo habitual.  
  
Masita: ¿Otra vez hablan mal de los gay?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Sí! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser TAN juzgador? ¡Si alguien no está conforme de cómo mierda lo formaron, no tiene porqué aguantársela!  
  
Masita: Sí, sí, tenés razón  
  
En eso sale del cuarto de Brasuka, Reiggae.  
  
Masita: Reiggae, ¿querés venir conmigo el sábado a comprarnos ropa? Oí que hay un festival de ropa hindú y rap -¿cómo será ese tipo de ropa?-, y pensé que querrías venir  
  
Reiggae: Me encantaría, viejita, pero voy a ir a un recital de Lenny Kravitz. ¡Va a estar una masa!  
  
Masita (para sí misma): ¿Prefiere ir a ESO a que ir de compras conmigo?  
  
Reiggae: ¿Es sólo el sábado?  
  
Masita: No, sigue el domingo  
  
Reiggae: ¡Vamo' el domingo!  
  
Masita: No puedo.salgo con Nick Carter.  
  
Reiggae: ¿Y ese quién es?  
  
Masita: Es el chabón más lindo de los BSB.  
  
Shinji "Zito": Yo lo conocí, ¡es re-copado!  
  
Reiggae (hiriente): Vos no hablés. Bueno, Masi, lo dejamo' pa' otro día, ¿ok?  
  
Masita: Bueno, 'ta bien.  
  
Reiggae: Me tengo que ir, porque tengo que pasar por Locuras pa' comprarme la mochila de Bob Dylan, como NADIE (acentúa esa palabra mirando fijamente a Shinji "Zito") me la regaló para mi cumple.  
  
Shinji "Zito" (como justificando su estupidez): ¡Pero me pareció -y me parece- que una de Guido Süller era más fashion! Además, ya no quedaban más.  
  
Masita: ¡Ay, Shin! ¿Cómo le vas a regalar ESO a Reiggae, que es tan.tan diferente a vos.  
  
Reiggae (como para sí): Por suerte  
  
Shinji "Zito": Bueno, si tanto te molesta, regalámela a mi la mochila, a mi no me va a molestar usarla, es más, ando necesitando una  
  
Reiggae: ¡Ahora entiendo! Tipo como que vos me regalaste esa mochila porque VOS la querías. ¡Sos un careta!  
  
Shinji "Zito" (en una extrema voz aguda): ¿¡Yo!? ¿Careta? Andate a la m.  
  
Masita: ¡Shinji! ¿Cómo podés decir eso a Reiggae, ella que es tan buena?  
  
Reiggae (como nenita caprichosa): ¡Eso! Yo soy re-capa, soy una masa  
  
Shinji "Zito": Vos lo único que sos es una machote, ni siquiera te arreglás para afeminarte un poco  
  
Reiggae (al mejor estilo Martín "Rey Sol" Marquesi): ¡Te voy a dar un masaso.! Vos sí que te ocupás de afeminarte, ¿no?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Obvio, bombón! Yo soy una partidario de la estética  
  
Reiggae (suspirando): Mejor me voy, porque la estupidez es contagiosa. Chau, Masita, adios Shinji, decíle a Brasuka que la paso a buscar a las seis menos cuarto, ¿ok? Bueno, nos vemos  
  
Masita: ¡Claro! Un beso  
  
Reiggae se va, y llega Brasuka de su cuarto. Masita la mira con cara tipo como que Brasuka es una cagadora y una traidora. En cambio, Shinji "Zito" le pregunta alegremente.  
  
Shinji "Zito": Brasuka, ¿me prestás tu discman? Me regalaron el nuevo CD de las Bandana, y lo quiero escuchar para practicar una coreografía (hace unos pasos mientras canta la canción "entonces llega la noche.")  
  
Brasuka (como indignada): Sí, 'ta bem, pero prometeme que me lo va' a devolve' sanito sanito, ¿'tamo?  
  
Shinji "Zito" (con cara de que Brasuka acaba de decir algo tan obvio como que están vivos): ¡Seguro! Confiá en mi. Lo vo'ha cuidar como si fuera mío  
  
Brasuka: Eso es lo que temo.bueno, tomá. Masita (la mujer de pelo violeta levanta la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja), necesito la dirección de la frutería donde venden frutas de plástico, porque llega la primavera y las frutillas y tengo que cambiar el repertorio de mis sombreros  
  
Masita: Bueno (garabatea unas palabras en un pedazo de papel que acaba de arrancar de su cuaderno). Tomá  
  
Brasuka (agarra el papel): ¡Muchisísimas graxias! (se va)  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Ay, dios! Entre vos, con tus chicos y sus llamadas; Brasuka con sus sombreros; y Reiggae con su machismo, no sé cómo sobrevivo  
  
Masita (suspira): Yo tampoco sé  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: ¡¡Primer capítulo terminado!! Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre nombres que menciono que seguramente no todos conocen. "Cosmopolitan" es una revista para mujeres que sale acá en la Argentina, para mi gusto demasiado cholula. "Onda onda" es un corte del cantante brasilero Axé Bahía, ese corte lo pasan dale que dale por las radios y está súper buenísimo, por eso me gustó ponerlo. "Brad Pitt", "Leonardo DiCaprio", "Kate Winslet", "Lenny Kravitz" y "Kevin Richardson" son conocidos, no está de más poner que son mis artistas favoritos. La revista "Rolling Stone" es una que publican acá, y es una de las buenas pocas revistas serias que hablan del rock nacional. "Guido Süller" es un mediático argentino que se la pasa dando vueltas en los programas de chimentos sin decir otras cosas que estupideces (esa es mi opinión, no lo tomen a mal). Y el último pero nada (NADA) menos importante "Martín 'Rey Sol' Marquesi": es un personaje de una serie argentina llamada "Son Amores®" (copyright de Pol-ka), donde el personaje de Mariano Martínez, Martín Marquesi, es un cantante de cumbia, y cuando está enojado con alguien, y le quiere decir que se vaya a la m----a, le dice "¡te voy a dar un masasso!", y lo dice con una carita, que por eso puse esa expresión. Bueno, espero que esta sincera (y larga) explicación les haya servido para entender algunos conceptos de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y r/r para decirme que parte no les gustó o sí les gustó (me inclino por esta última), y por si tengo algún error.bueno, les comento que me llevé lengua. ¡Basta de sacarles el tiempo! Arigato & Sayounara ^_^ 


	2. Neon Genesis Evangeniol2

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, debo decirlo UNA VEZ MÁS. Shin Seiki Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX. Como ya lo dije la vez pasada, los personajes de este fic, más allá de que es una parodia, ya existen. Yo sólo les di un formato y un guión. Que lo disfruten.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Personajes: -Shinji "Zito" Ikari -Reiggae Ayanami -Brasuka Langley Souryuu -Masita Katsuragi  
  
Vamos con la historia:  
  
El capítulo anterior había terminado así: Reiggae invitó a Brasuka a un recital de Lenny Kravitz a dúo con Axé Bahía. Masita iba a salir con Kevin Richardson, y Shinji "Zito" estaba preparándose para el baile de primavera del colegio.  
  
En el departamento del trío, estaba todo tranquilo. Bueno, casi todo. Shinji "Zito" estaba histérico (a), porque Masita le había usado la crema humectante de manos. Entonces, se negaba a hablarle. Como no había sido la primera vez que se peleaban, Masita simplemente lo ignoró. A respuesta de su indiferencia, Shinji "Zito" decidió terminarle la cerveza. Y.bueno.supongo que se darán cuenta lo que sucedió.  
  
Shinji "Zito" (COMPLETAMENTE en pedo): ¡Ja! ¿Veste qué feo eh'que te tom' tuita la cerveza?  
  
Masita (indignada): Pero a mí no me hace mal la crema humectante.pero veo que en vos la cerveza tiene otro efecto.  
  
Brasuka (haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse y parecer seria): ¡Pero, Shin! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Porque se lo merece.! Meh'usó tuita la crema.y yo le tomo tuita la cerveh'a.es justo.  
  
Masita: Mejor andate a dormir, pa' que se te pase la borrachera. ¡Mañana no te quejes de la jaqueca!  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Ma' qué borrachiera.! Yo 'toy perefecto.  
  
Brasuka: Sí.claro. ¡Mirá qué linda la vaca que acaba de pasar volando!  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¿Cuál? ¿Esa? (señala al ventilador) Tá un poco flaca.seguro que eh'una de las que van conmigo' al gimnasio.  
  
Brasuka (estupefacta por lo mal que está su compañero): Eh.bueno.yo me largo de acá (se mete en su cuarto, y de allí empiezan a salir ruidosas carcajadas).  
  
Masita: Shinji, haceme el favor, andá a dormir.  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Nunca! Quiero ver a mi viejo.  
  
Masita (pálida): ¿A.Ikari? ¿Y que te vea en este estado?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡Sí! Quiero que ve'ha lo mal cuidadora que so'h voh'  
  
Masita (para sí): Me echarán.él no sale hasta que no se le pase  
  
Shinji "Zito" (casi delirando): ¡Papiiii! ¡Te voy ah'ir a visitar!  
  
Shinji "Zito" se acerca a la puerta, la abre, pero justo estaba Reiggae ahí, así que lo pudo parar.  
  
Reiggae (oliéndolo): ¡Dios, Shinji! ¿Qué has estado tomando?  
  
Masita (sujetando a Shinji que creía que estaba hablando con su padre): Se enojó conmigo y se tomó TODA mi cerveza.  
  
Reiggae (sin poder creerlo): ¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Ja!  
  
Masita (retándola): No te rías, no es gracioso.  
  
Reiggae: Tienes razón, es patético.  
  
Masita (cuando Shinji se le estaba por escapar): ¡No te quedes ahí parada! Ayudame.  
  
Reiggae: ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?  
  
Masita: Mirá, tenemos que hacerlo dormir para que se le pase la borrachera, pero no quiere.  
  
Reiggae: Ah, eso es pan comido, yo tengo la solución.  
  
Dicho esto, Reiggae se le acercó al chico. Le hizo una seña a Masita, diciéndole que lo suelte. El chico tambaleó por la cantidad de alcohol consumida. Reiggae se le acercó aún más, y para la sorpresa de Masita, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual lo dejó inconsciente.  
  
Reiggae: Listo, ya está dormidito.  
  
Masita (sin creer lo que acababa de hacer la chica): ¿Qué has hecho?  
  
Reiggae: ¿No querías dormirlo? Ahora llevémoslo a su cama, no creo que le guste dormir en el piso. (Mirando la cara de preocupación de Masita, agregó.) No te preocupes, no está muerto.  
  
Masita: Si vos lo decís.  
  
Entre los dos, logran llevar al pobre de Shinji "Zito" a su cuarto. Luego, Reiggae se dirige a la puerta del cuarto de Brasuka. La toca, y aparece una Brasuka completamente descontrolada. Pareciera que el episodio la había superado.  
  
Brasuka (al ver a Reiggae, su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de asco): ¿Y qué querés vos ahora?  
  
Reiggae: ¿No sabés la hora que es?  
  
Brasuka (mirando su reloj): Las seis. ¿Y?  
  
Reiggae (con mirada interrogatorio): ¿.?  
  
Brasuka (pensativa, mirando al techo): ¿Las seis.? ¡Ah, ya sé!  
  
Reiggae: ¡Por fin!  
  
Brasuka: Ahora empieza el recital de Axé Bahía. ¡Ay, lo que daría por ir!  
  
Reiggae (sin poder creer): ¿Eres estúpida?  
  
Brasuka: ¡Claro que no! Haría cualquier cosa por poder ir.  
  
Reiggae (aprovechando la oportunidad): ¿Cualquiera, cualquiera?  
  
Brasuka: Sí.  
  
Reiggae: Yo te llevo. Pero.  
  
Brasuka (interrumpiéndola): ¿En serio?  
  
Reiggae (completando su oración): .Me tenés que prometer que no me vas a molestar nunca más, y cada vez que yo te pida algo lo vas a hacer sin chistar. ¿'Tamo?  
  
Brasuka (pensativa): Bueno.acepto.  
  
Las dos chicas saludaron a Masita, y se fueron al recital. Mientras, Shinji "Zito" seguía durmiendo en su cama, y Masita se estaba preparando para la cita que tenía al otro día. ¿No era demasiada anticipación? Pero, ¡bueno! Así era ella.  
  
De repente, suena al timbre. Masita se acerca y pregunta quién era. Al abrir la puerta, se da cuenta que era Fernando Peña [N/A: Um.eh.bueno, yo tampoco sé muy bien por qué se me ocurrió ÉSE personaje, pero puede ser porque ahora estoy escuchando su programa, Cucuruchos en la frente, y me estoy riendo muchio. Sepan disculpar]. ¿Que cuernos hacía allí?  
  
Masita: ¿Pe.pero qué hacés vos aquí?  
  
Fernando Peña: Hola. ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Masita: Bien.¿qué hacés acá?  
  
Fernando Peña: Nada.estaba leyendo la guía telefónica.y de repente encontré tu número, y decidí venir a visitarte.  
  
Masita (acercándose): Me encanta tu visita. (se pone enfrente de él y empieza a juguetear con los botones de la camisa del hombre [N/A: Eh.de eso no estoy muy segura.pero, ¡bueno! Son detalles mínimos (])  
  
Fernando Peña (sonriendo): ¿En serio?  
  
Masita (con tono seductivo): Sí.todos los días escucho tu programa de radio.por Internet.  
  
Fernando Peña: ¿Y te gusta?  
  
Masita: ¡Me encanta! Pero no soporto a Palito.es un villero de mierda.  
  
Fernando Peña: Pero es un personaje mío  
  
Masita (haciendo que ya lo sabía e intentando fallidamente disimular su estupefacción): Eh.sí.ya lo sabía.  
  
Fernando Peña: Bueno. Pero yo te quería preguntar si mañana querrías salir conmigo.y después salimos a ver mi obra  
  
Masita: ¿Cuál? ¿"Esquizopeña"?  
  
Fernando Peña: No.ésa terminó hace dos años.la nueva se llama "El niño muerto"  
  
Masita (impresionada): ¿Y.de qué se trata?  
  
Fernando Peña: Es autobiográfico. (al ver que Masita se le acerca atemorizada y le toca la cara, agrega,) .no estoy muerto, no te preocupes.  
  
Masita: Ah, bueno.  
  
Fernando Peña: ¿Y? ¿Qué me decís?  
  
Masita: No puedo. ya tengo otra cita.  
  
Fernando Peña (cobrando el estilo de su personaje Dick Alfredo): ¿¿Y quién es ese hijo'e'puta??  
  
Masita (tratando de calmarlo): Se llama Kevin Richardson.es lindo.  
  
Fernando Peña: Sí.un lindo ejemplar de imbécil  
  
Masita: No le digas así.  
  
Fernando Peña: ¿Y cómo querés que me ponga si ese motherfucker me arruinó la cita?  
  
Masita: Vamo', que no es para tanto tampoco.arreglamos pa' otro día.  
  
Fernando Peña: ¡No! ¡Yo quiero salir mañana!  
  
Masita: ¡Bueno, mañana no se puede!  
  
Fernando Peña: Entonces me voy, es una causa perdida (se va cerrando la puerta con un portazo).  
  
Masita (petrificada): .chau.  
  
En éso se escuchan dos voces femeninas gritándose. Como no se entiende lo que dicen, Masita, como buena chismosa, pega el oído a la puerta para oír mejor. Se da cuenta que las voces en cuestión eran las de Reiggae y Brasuka. Dicen esto:  
  
Voz de Reiggae: ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¿Yo qué iba a saber?  
  
Voz de Brasuka: ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Era re-obvio, nena!  
  
Ahí, Masita escucha que los pasos se acercan, y para que no la encuentren con los oídos en la puerta, se aleja hasta su cuarto, y cuando las chicas llegan, se hace la desentendida.  
  
Masita: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Brasuka: ¡Pasa que esta estúpida, mientras pasaban "Olha Onda!", bailó y SE TRANSÓ a P-A-B-L-O!  
  
Masita: ¡No! ¡Mentira!  
  
Brasuka: ¡Verdad!  
  
Masita: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Reiggae? ¿¿Cómo caíste TAN bajo??  
  
Reiggae: ¡Les digo que no sabía! ¡Es verdad!  
  
Masita: No sabía que te gustaba.  
  
Brasuka: ¡Aunque le guste! ¡No le pertenece a ella!  
  
Reiggae: ¿Por qué no te callás de una vez?  
  
Brasuka: ¡Porque estoy enojada con vos! Me re-cagaste  
  
Reiggae: Mirá, el chabón te DEJÓ. Ya no te quiere.  
  
Brasuka: Ah, porque a vos te ama, ¿no?  
  
Reiggae: No sé si tanto, pero por lo menos lo demuestra.  
  
Masita: ¡Dejen de pelear!  
  
De repente, se abre la puerta del cuarto de Shinji "Zito", y él mismo en persona sale de ahí. Por lo visto, ya se le había pasado la borrachera. Es más, parecía súper entusiasta.  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡A que no saben quién me acaba de llamar recién y me acaba de invitar a salir mañana!  
  
TODAS: ¡No! ¿Quién?  
  
Shinji "Zito": ¡¡¡PABLO!!!  
  
Fin~~~~~~~  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno.personalmente me gustó el final. Un poco tonto, pero gracioso. Pido perdón a los menores por la cantidad de insultos publicados. Ahora, a las aclaraciones de siempre: Fernando Peña es un locutor de radio bisexual que trabaja en la radio Rock & Pop (es una radio argentina que se puede escuchar por www.rockandpop.com.ar -de paso mando el chivo (-), que hace un programa donde, gracias a su hábil cambio de voz, puede crear a distintos personajes, como la Mega, Palito, Sabino, Milagros López, Roberto Flores, y su co-locutor, que no es un personaje, Diego Ripoll, Sebastián Weinrach y Diego Scott. Su programa se llama "Cucuruchos en la Frente", y va de lunes a jueves de 9 de la noche a 12 de la medianoche. "Esquizopeña" es una obra de teatro que él hizo hace unos años, ahora tiene la obra "El niño muerto". Bueno, ya terminé. Arigato & Sayonara. 


End file.
